


Lumache di mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mondo animale [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La vita delle human!snail mermaid sta diventando più dura a seguito delle modifiche che stanno avendo i più giovani.





	Lumache di mare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Originale; M/M; Ricatto.

Lumache di mare

La luce del sole era deformata sotto la superficie dell'acqua, prendendo l'aspetto di un fiore di cristallo di rocca frastagliato.   
Le uova candide adagiate sul fondale sabbioso brillavano.

I due giovani avevano le teste appoggiate l'una all'altro, i loro capelli mossi dalle onde più gelide e fredde, che li sferzavano. Le loro ciocche verdi e rosse si confondevano.  
Il più muscoloso dei due gemeva con forza, mentre dalla nuca dell'altro scivolava un peduncolo blu, molle, che lo penetrava nella fessura sul suo capo.  
" _Mnhhh... aaah..._ È la terza volta già... _ghhhh_... in due ore... s-sei instancabile" esalò. Il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava rapidamente, mentre la sua coda da lumaca blu, con striature verde-acqua, si contorceva.  
" _Ssssh_. Goditi il momento" ribatté l'altro.  
"Dantar..." cercò di richiamarlo l'altro, ma si ritrovò a genere con sempre maggior vigore, mentre il suo ventre molle si gonfiava.  
"Sei mio prigioniero... mia cara... avevo deciso di ribattezzarti Emy, vero Emos?" lo interrogò l'altro. La sua coda da lumaca aveva una serie di peduncoli fucsia e la sua pelle era più scura.  
Emos riuscì solo a mugolare desideroso.  
< Ai miei tempi si faceva a turno, che questa nuova usanza della sottomissione sia dannata. Possesso, gelosia, un tempo non appartenevano alla nostra gente > pensò.

__ Il più giovane creò una lancia di calcio sputandola dalla bocca.  
Emos ne fu raggiunto alle spalle muscolose, s'irrigidì e cadde a terra.  
Dantar lo guardò, ignudo, con il fondoschiena mucoso sollevato. 

_ Gli occhi di Emos divennero liquidi, le sue pupille dilatate. _

_ “Qui inizia il ricatto. La tua vita si ridurrà ogni secondo che passa, l’unico modo per allungarla è dipendere dai miei macchinari. _

_ Se ti comporterai mai, avrò comunque la possibilità di colpirti di nuovo e farti essere mio. Se, invece, ti occuperai delle uova fino alla loro rapida schiusa e sarai ubbidiente, ti allungherò la vita. _

_ La tua generazione è superata, non potrai mai forgiare la mia stessa arma. Io, invece, posso farne quante ne vuoi” spiegò Dantar. _

_ Emos boccheggiò. _

_ “Tra tutti, perché vuoi proprio me come compagno?” esalò. _

_ Dantar si stese su di lui, schiena contro schiena, intrecciando le proprie braccia con quelle dell’altro. Unì le loro teste ed iniziò l’accoppiamento, l’organo riproduttivo maschile di Emos si ritirò, per fare spazio solo a quello femminile. _

Dantar lo possedeva sempre più a fondo, invadendogli la testa, facendogli ritirare gli occhi che aveva alla fine dei peduncoli nelle sue orbite.

“Fai la brava ‘Emy’. Ogni secondo in più ad accoppiarti con me è un secondo in più di vita e poi, grazie al macchinario, settimane intere” lo rassicurò. Nel momento in cui scivolò fuori di lui con l’organo riproduttore blu, Emos si trascinò fino alle altre uova, piegò in avanti il capo e fece uscire le altre fecondate.

< Mi dà alla testa, dopo un po’. Ci sono attimi in cui perdo lucidità e finisco per implorarlo.

Non so se è più per gli effetti della macchina, o per la sua maledetta bravura nell’accoppiarsi > pensò.

I suoi capezzoli perdevano succo umido, che gli scivolava fino al ventre, gocciolandogli dentro l’ombelico.

Alcune delle uova precedenti iniziarono a schiudersi, facendo strisciare fuori dei neonati gorgoglianti.

Emos ne prese uno in braccio e lo cullò, facendo strofinare i suoi occhi contro quelli del piccolo. Quest’ultimo si sporse ed iniziò a leccare avidamente il sale nel liquido che colava dai capezzoli della ‘madre’.

Dantar lo guardò e sorrise.

< Ti ho scelto perché non avrei voluto legare a me nessun altro. Che sia per ricatto o per contratto, mi basta saperti per sempre mio > pensò.


End file.
